


Waking up to Daryl

by JadeElite



Series: Reasons to Live [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeElite/pseuds/JadeElite
Summary: You wake up to the smoke alarm going off, the hell is going on?





	Waking up to Daryl

            You awake with a jolt to the sound of a siren. Or so you think. When you lurch from your bed dazed and confused the unfamiliar sound slowly becomes recognizable. It is not a siren, merely an alarm, a smoke alarm installed into your Alexandrian house by long dead people. By the time you’ve pieced this together you can smell the smoke. Leaping out of bed and out of the room, you track the smoke down to the kitchen. There, you see Daryl desperately fighting a small fire he’s started on the stove, splashing water on it from the sink.

            “Jesus fucking Christ Daryl!” You half holler, grabbing a battered fire extinguisher off the wall. They teased you for picking one up ages ago on a supply run, but looks like you were right in needing it. Daryl steps back for you, and soon the fire is out, stove covered in white foam. “Get that alarm shut off before the whole town gets here…” You sigh pinch the bridge of your nose. “What were you doing… why are you even here? I thought you and Aaron wouldn’t be back for another day.”

            Daryl fiddles with the alarm for a minute, and when he fails to turn it off he proceeds to smash it with the bottom of his fist, which does the trick, permanently. “Wanted to see ya, was missin’ ya too much… So I talked him inta turnin’ back early.” He turns back to you, eyes on the floor and shuffling his feet awkwardly. “Found a boar on the way in, and there were some eggs at that new henhouse… Thought I’d surprise ya with a breakfast that ain’t spit roasted squirrel.”

            “Daryl Dixon you have never used a kitchen in yer god damn life.” You can’t help but laugh a little, finding his awkward and nervous manner to be quite cute. “Next time come get me, I’ll fix us breakfast… if the stove is still working that is.”

            He’s smiling a bit when he looks up, the way his long hair hangs over his blue eyes makes him look almost like a puppy dog. But after a moment that puppy look takes a more wolfish appearance. Blue eyes taking on a mischievous look as they ran up and down your body, smile turning into a bottom lip bite. It suddenly dawns on you. Having the house for yourself last night, (the other housemates being out on a supply run to Hilltop) you had decided to forgo pajamas in favor of sleeping in the nude.

            “So, you missed me, huh?” You tease, setting the fire extinguisher aside and slowly walking towards him. All he can manage is a nod while you drape your arms over his shoulders. “Well I missed you, a whoooole bunch.” His hands hold your bare waist, slowly running up and down your sides, enjoying the feel of your body. “How much did you miss me?” You say in a teasing way, glancing down to admire the already present bulge in his jeans.

            With a sudden hungry growl, he captures your lips in an intense kiss, and without breaking it sweeps you off your feet to hold you like a bride. The world is spinning and fast and it makes you laugh while he carries you back to your bedroom.


End file.
